Winter Demon Kaorin
by InvaderKap
Summary: NOTE: Don't read this story. It sucks. It's only still here for my own reference. A better, completely rewritten version will soon be accessible from my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of the elements  
that it employs that this fic does as well, or any that it employs that my fic does not, for that  
matter. However, I am the writer of this fic, and I make a claim to the things that this fic employs  
that aren't also in Azumanga Daioh. Additionally, I don't know what else to say here.

Chapter 1: Tomatoes, air lint, and who-knows-what!

Chiyo looked out her window. There was plenty of snow and fog, but she could see her school in the distance. It was covered in ice, just like everything else she could see out her window. She giggled as her dog, Mr. Tadakichi, crawled over to her and rubbed up against her. She smiled as she pet Tadakichi and looked out the window. It was going to be another cold day, and she had an idea of what to do with it. She was going to have a snow party with her classmates.

Chiyo Mihama was an eleven-year-old girl who stood about five feet and six inches tall and had intensely red hair with two pigtails. She went to school in some japanese grade that culturally translates to the third year of high school. She had skipped to what translates to the second year the year before. Before that, she was in what translates to fourth grade, just like everyone else her age. It was no mistake sending her to high school. The reason for this, you see, was that Chiyo was extremely talented. She could answer almost any question she was asked, and she had a very abundant wealth of knowledge about akward and unexpected topics. She also had many, many talents that she was an expert in, and she was able to almost immediately learn anything she did not know if she was told how to put it into action. She was extremely wealthy, but not spoiled at all. She seemed painfully unaware of her various and relatively abundant talents. Summing it up, she was polite, a genius, wealthy, and, at the moment, about to phone her friend, Kasuga Ayumu, who was better known as Osaka.

The loud ring of Chiyo's phone sounded hollowly throughout her entire mansion. She turned down the volume on her phone because the noise was overwhelming. Tadakichi yelped and ran off. Chiyo got up and began to reach for him, but changed her mind and sat back down.

The chair she was sitting in was a red arm chair. "Yay, red armchairs," Chiyo thought to herself. " Does their redness somehow make them comfier?." Chiyo giggled at what she had just thought to herself. "What if it were a tomato," she said aloud, beginning to giggle, "and it were still comfy?" She sat back and laughed.

Just as she sat back, a spaced-out-sounding "Hey, Chiyo-chan..." came from the phone earpiece. Chiyo's face brightened. "Hihi! Osaka-san!" She was almost jumping up and down in her seat to hear Osaka again and had to stand up to prevent from doing so. "So," said Osaka, "how's it goin'?"

"Great," said Chiyo. "How are you?"

"Great," said Osaka. "You know the little specs of dust that float around the room and that you can only see when the light's on?"

"Hmm?"

"I was watching them, and one of them flipped over practically ten times and stuck to another one..."

A shadow dropped over Chiyo's face as she blinked in disbelief. "Umm," she said, "that's great."

"And I was wondering," said Osaka, "what if they all stuck together and made a big ball of lint..."

"Yes?"

"And it got some DNA in it..."

Chiyo blinked. "Yes?"

"And the DNA grew into a freakishly huge fungus, except with a brain..."

Chiyo's eyes widened with fear. "Ye-yes?"

"And then, one by one..." Osaka whispered.

Chiyo was beginning to breathe harder and harder. "Yes?!" she whimpered.

"The ball of lint..."

"YES?!" Chiyo screamed in an extremely frightened voice.

"Oh..." Osaka said ten seconds later, after looking around her room in a spaced-out manner. "I lost my train of thought... Sorry."

"Oh..." Chiyo blinked at the irony. "Hey, I'm gonna have a snow party outside my house. Wanna come?"

"Sure," said Osaka. "When is it?"

"Any time."

"Okay."

"Okay," said Chiyo.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan?" asked Osaka as her mind drifted off to preparing for the visit.

"Yes?"

"When you say that you're taking a shower, all that you're really taking is the water..."

"Right."

"So wouldn't that make the water the true shower?"

Chiyo thought about this.

"And if it would, then wouldn't you say that you're taking a shower when you're drinking water?"

Chiyo's brain began to hurt. "I guess so..." she said.

"By the way, Chiyo-chan... Bye."

"Huh?"

"Bye."

"Why?"

"I gotta take a fungus- I mean a shower."

"Oh. Okay. Bye, Osaka-san!" Chiyo put the phone down, her mind filled with questions about air lint, fungus, DNA, showers, drinking water, and how Osaka could possibly be so random. Next on her list of people to call was Sakaki.

Osaka put the phone down and headed for the bathroom. "Say," she thought to herself. "What was it Chiyo-chan said about tomatoes?"

Alright, that's the first chapter! Please r&r&bh (read and review and BE HAPPY).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See disclaimer in chapter 1.

By the way, sorry about Chiyo being 5'6''. Someone told me that on yahoo answers. Ah, well. xD  
You know what I shoulda been thinkin'? I shoulda been thinkin', "Okay, then, how tall are her classmates?!" xDD

Chapter 2: The Cannon and the Wolf

Sakaki was sitting at home on her bed, thinking of exactly what she always thought about. This might be because  
her room was practically a shrine for them, but Sakaki didn't like to think about it much. I find it likely, if you've never  
even heard of Azumanga Daioh, that you're wondering what her obsession is. Boys? Accessories? No... Cats.  
Lots and lots of cats. But cats weren't all she liked. She also liked dogs, rabbits, and just about anything adorable. She  
always wished she were adorable like them. Rather than being adorable, it seemed she was the coolest person in school.  
Sakaki was very tall, very athletic, and very quiet. She was in the same grade and school as Chiyo and Osaka. She never  
spoke to anyone unless she herself was spoken to, and if she was, she usually ended the conversation quickly. Although she  
loved cute things, it seemed like cute things hated her. The cats she tried to pet would always bite her hand or run away.

BBBBBBBRINGGGG!

Sakaki's phone rang off the hook, which made it look sort of like a jumping kitten, since it actually _was_ a jumping kitten.  
Sakaki blushed as she saw it jumping around on the floor and began off on a mental journey about jumping kittens.  
By the time she got back, the phone was no longer ringing. Sakaki blushed again, this time in embarrassment, and waited  
for a call back. BBBBRINGGG! The phone rang again. She answered it, accidentally placing her hand in the mouth and  
getting an electric shock. She dropped the phone in surprise and pain. Even her cat _phone_ bit her. She picked the phone  
back up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said in a monotonous voice.

"Hi, Sakaki-san!" said a cheery voice on the other end. "It's Chiyo! I'm having a snow party in front of my house the entire day!  
Would you-"

"I'll be there," said Sakaki. Chiyo blinked in surprise, and then smiled. There's Sakaki-san for you.

"Great," said Chiyo. "See you!"

"Bye." Sakaki-san hung up and almost burst with happiness. She was going to a snow party! How long had it been since she had  
been to a snow party?

Chiyo put down the phone and thought for a moment. Who else was in her class? There was Tomo, Yomi, and Kaorin. She decided  
to call Tomo first.

* * *

Tomo's phone rang. She threw down her bowl of cereal and ran upstairs freakishly fast for her phone. The bowl of cereal broke.  
"Oops!" she called down the stairs. "SorryMomI'llcleanthatuplaterthephone'sringing!!" She ran into her room and picked up the phone.  
Now, anyone sensible who doesn't know anything about Azumanga Daioh would say that only a fool would run up the stairs or toss  
their cereal bowl. The thing is, though, that Tomo was a fool, and a very foolish fool at that, and a very energetic very foolish fool at that.  
Unfortunately, she didn't have any real talent, so she wasted all her energy. She was mean, careless, and pretty stupid. You might be thinking  
that this is no way to live life. Actually, it suited her perfectly, and she loved it.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed into the phone. "Who is it?"

"GAAH!" Chiyo held her ears in pain. "Hi... Tomo... chan..."

"Hey, Chiyo-chan! What's wrong? Did my scream surprise you? I bet it did, huh? Oh! Oh! SKILLS."

"Yeah..." Chiyo got the pressure out of her ears and said, "I'm having a snow party outside my house all day. Wanna come?"

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Tomo screamed. "WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT  
okayI'llbethereinafewbye." Tomo hung up the phone and ran down the stairs. "OkaybyeMomI'mgonnagotoChiyo'splace'cuzshe'shavin'apartyyyyy!!!"

"Bye," Tomo's mom said as if she couldn't care less. Then, something occurred to her. "Hey, Tomo!" she shouted. "Clean up this cereal!"

* * *

So anyway, that be chapter 2, r&r&bh, and yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See disclaimer of chapter 1.

Chapter 3: Kaorin?

Chiyo nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs and opened the door in sheer happiness and excitement. Tomo stood at the door and screamed, "GOOOOOD MORNING, CHIYO-CHAN!" But this time, Chiyo was prepared. She had placed her fingers in her ears as soon as she saw it was Tomo. "Hi, Tomo-chan," she said.

Chiyo got out her phone. "I'll be right back," she said. "I've got to call Yomi-san."

Yomi-san. Yomi-san. _Yomi-san_. The name echoed in Tomo's head. It was the name of her old friend. "Can I tell her?" she asked. She wasn't going to miss another opportunity to tease Yomi.

"Umm," replied Chiyo, unsure of what to say. "Okay..." Chiyo reluctantly handed the phone over to her. Tomo began to dial Yomi's number.

"YOMI!" she said when she heard the line open. "I'm at Chiyo's house and we're gonna have a party! Get your fat (profanity) over here! Okay? KayI'mjustkiddinganywaycomeoverassoonasyoucanbye." Chiyo yelped in emotional pain and surprise. "Please don't use profanity around me," she said, rubbing her ears.

Fifteen seconds later, a knock came on the door. Tomo opened it, still on the phone and saying teasing things, and saw Yomi standing on the porch with her phone in her hand. "Shut up, Tomo-chan," she said. Tomo's mouth dropped open. "YAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed in surprise. "How did you get over here so quick? I mean, _you_ of all people!" Tomo began to pinch her. "Has the queen of slow finally-" Tomo's beginning of what was probably going to be a rant on how Yomi was really, really slow and fat was interrupted by a double-chop from Yomi. Tomo fell to the floor.

Yomi was, in short, a misunderstood intellectual. Like Sakaki, she was tall, athletic, and quiet. However, unlike Sakaki, she had no cuteness obsession and bore a very short temper, especially around Tomo, who had been her "friend" since grade school, much to her dismay. She tended to be the voice of compassion and reason, but sometimes tended to be, in her own way, just as immature as Osaka, Chiyo, and maybe even Tomo.

The doorbell rang. Chiyo answered and found Sakaki on the porch. "Sakaki-san! Hi!" she shouted. Sakaki smiled and walked in. She saw Tomo, Yomi, Tadakichi, and... Who was that girl in the corner? Someone was sitting in the corner of Chiyo's house. She was crying. Sakaki began to walk over to her, but she vanished! Sakaki gasped and stared into the corner for a few more moments. "Is something wrong, Sakaki-san?" Chiyo asked. "Well," said Sakaki, "I thought I saw someone in that corner..." Chiyo walked over to her and looked into the corner. "I don' see anything," she said. "She vanished when I approached her," replied Sakaki. Chiyo shivered at the idea that her house may be haunted. "Did she look like anyone we know?" asked Chiyo, hopefully. "Well..." Sakaki pondered. "Come to think of it... It looked sort of like... Kaorin."

Kaorin? Chiyo hadn't invited Kaorin yet... She wondered how she would have known, but figured that someone else must have called her. "Hmm," said Chiyo. "What was she doing?" Chiyo was afraid that maybe she was robbing the house or loading a gun or something of the sort. She didn't think Kaorin would do that, but she was already really scared. "She was crying," replied Sakaki.

Crying? "I wonder why..." said Chiyo. "Dunno," said Sakaki.

The doorbell rang again. And again. And again, and again, and-

"Excuse me!!" yelled Chiyo. "If whoever's doing that would-" The doorbell rang again. Chiyo answered it and saw Osaka on the front porch. She looked like her mind was somewhere else. The doorbell rang again. "Hi, Osa-" The doorbell rang again. "Osaka-san?" The doorbell rang again. "Osaka-saaaaaaaan..." Chiyo said in a wake-up voice. The door bell began to ring again, but Osaka's finger stopped and was pulled back by Osaka's arm. "Oh," said Osaka. She turned her head to Chiyo. "Heya, Chiyo-chan." She walked into the house. "Hey. How y'all doing?" "Good," everyone replied in sychronized tone and tempo.

Osaka was a girl of great imagination and awkward mentality. She tended to drift off into her own world in seemingly every situation, often going so far as to accidentally fall asleep. She had a strong will and a sad lack of the energy or attention span to pursue it. Osaka sat down to talk to everyone, but soon fell asleep unintentionally (as she so often does) and had a frightening dream.

* * *

Osaka's dream: 

"Osaka..." Osaka was in a dark room. That is, if Osaka was still Osaka, it was Osaka who was in a dark room. However, said condition being met did not seem to be the case. Osaka didn't _feel_ like she was Osaka. She didn't even feel like she was Kasuga Ayumu. Instead, she felt like she was someone else... And she really, _really_ wanted to kill something... Or better yet, everything... She heard a voice echo in her head. "Osaka... Your soul..." The voice stopped. "Is mine..." Osaka shuddered. "No! My soul's mine! You can't 'ave it!" The voice chuckled. "Ah, but I already do..." Osaka gasped. "Wh-who are you?" The voice began to chuckle again. "Keep asking, Osaka... Real intensely, now... I'm everything, everyone, anHEY, OSAKA-SAAAAAANNN!!!" Osaka saw a flash of light.

* * *

Osaka woke up and rubbed her eyes, which then opened to reveal Tomo standing in front of her. "Finally awake, huh, sleepy-head?" she said teasingly. Osaka got up. "Hey, Tomo-chan, who do you suppose that was?" Tomo blinked unknowingly. "What are you talking about, Osaka-san?" Her eyes narrowed. "Is this another one of your really spaced-out times?" Osaka looked about herself and found that she was unusually flat on one side, and that her hair was messed up. "Was I just asleep?" Tomo sighed. "Great work, captain Obvious..." said Tomo. Osaka forgot what was going on and wandered off, leaving Tomo wondering what she was going to do for an entire hour before she gave up and went back to running around the house aimlessly and carelessly. Osaka heard a crashing noise coming from the living room. "Tomo-chan!" yelled Yomi. Tomo blushed and said, "Oops..." "Tomo-chan, you idiot! You meant to do that, didn't you?" Yomi accused. "You'd better be able to replace that vase for Chiyo-chan..." Chiyo butted in. "It's okay, guys, really... I can replace it... And that's not a very expensive or particularly pleasing vase, either..." 

Upstairs somewhere, Osaka thought about her dream. All she remembered about it was the answer to her question of, "Who are you?" which was, "Keep asking, Osaka... Real intensely, now..." She wrote it down and went downstairs to ask the master of pretty much everything what it might mean...

* * *

Okay, so that be the end of Chapter 3 so r&r&bh&idk&YOTSUBA&wtf&stoof. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See disclaimer of chapter 1

Chapter 4: One down...

"Hmm..." Chiyo looked at the words and displayed a look on her face that none of her friends had ever seen her have before. She pondered, sketched, and suddenly spoke as someone her friends didn't recognize. "Well, I've finished analyzing, but I can't say I've reached a conclusion," began Chiyo. "The possibilities as to what this could mean vary greatly, but I find one to be particularly relevant." Everyone looked down at Chiyo's paper. It was full of drawings and sloppy writing about what the phrase could mean, but one particular note was circled and underlined. Chiyo pointed to it. It read: "**K**eep **a**sking, **O**saka... **R**eal **i**ntensely, **n**ow... (KaORin)" Chiyo explained it to her friends. "You see," she said, "the theory of subliminal externally psychological influence, or, in layman terms, mind control, has not been disproven. In fact, a number of various experiments ranging from triggering a spark of relation to complete relevance have led me to believe that it is close to being proven. This is what draws me to this idea that Kaorin is the subject of Osaka-san's dream. Earlier today, Sakaki-san said that she saw someone crying in a corner who looked like Kaorin, and she vanished when Sakaki-san approached her, suggesting that she was a hallucination. Also, I thought I saw Kaorin outside my window last night, but it seemed to have been a hallucination as well. Thus, I infer that our minds are somehow interconnected and are sharing the thought of Kaorin being involved in some action. However, this has not been proven and should be investigated further. Who knows? Perhaps this is just something random that Osaka-san dreamed up that has nothing to do with Kaorin." Everyone stared at Chiyo with their mouths open in awe. She giggled in embarrassment and covered her face in embarrassed laughter, unintentionally giving her friends the idea that she knew something they didn't, which she probably did.

Osaka broke the silence. "Hey, you know "subliminal" is a combination of "sub" and "liminal," right?" Tomo looked over to her. "Right." Osaka thought more. "Do the roots of the root 'liminal' have anything to do with the roots of the word 'lime?'" Yomi, Sakaki, Chiyo, and even Tadakichi stared at her for at least seven seconds. Yomi coughed in irritation. The doorbell rang. "Hey, guys," said Yomi. "The doorbell rang." Nobody paid any attention to her. "Hey," said Osaka, elbowing Tomo. "Where'd Yomi-san go off to?" Yomi coughed again. "I'm right here..." Tomo shrugged. "I dunno," she said. Yomi did a double-chop on Tomo, who didn't notice. Yomi sighed. She got up and went to the door to answer it. She answered it and saw Kaorin standing on the porch, hanging her head and letting her limbs fall into position. "Yo, Kaorin," she said. Kaorin continued to hang her head down and did not move nor speak. "Hey," said Yomi. "Somethin' wrong with you?" Kaorin slowly raised her head to reveal a sinister face with buttons for eyes and a toothy, bleeding grin from ear to ear. Yomi backed into the wall and shivered. "Yomi-san..." said Kaorin in a deep voice that was speaking two pitches at once. "Your soul..." she said as the lights faded in the room, "... is mine."

Yomi yelled as Kaorin reached out and touched her on the shoulder. "G... g..." Yomi tried to speak. "G-g-get away from m-me! I kn-know your weakness!" Kaorin placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that so?" Yomi shook. "Y-yes..." Kaorin laughed. "Well, then, what is it, fool?" Kaorin grabbed Yomi by the neck. "Tell me!" Yomi realized what she had done. "Oh, snap... I... don't... know... Wait!" Yomi had an idea. She took out a photo of Sakaki from their vacation at Chiyo's summer home and flashed it in front of Kaorin. Kaorin grabbed the photo, ripped it up, threw it to the floor, and put her arm around Yomi. "You know, Yomi-san..." she said. "Who needs Sakaki-san, anyway? You know, I've always liked _you_ more... You can come with me... It's safe... I won't hurt you... I'll love you forever." Yomi's eyes went white with fear and surprise. "You liar!" she exclaimed strongly.

"What's wrong with you, Kaorin? You were just fine last I saw you!" Kaorin chuckled. "Kaorin doesn't exist anymore... Kaorin is gone... I am all that's left inside this body." Yomi's eyes widened. "And... And just who are you?!" Kaorin's head fell to one side as she lifted effortlessly off the ground and let all her limbs and her head fall into place. "I am your everything and nothing, Yomi-san." Yomi blinked. "My _what_?" Kaorin stretched her head, turned it around an entire three hundred and sixty degrees, and pulled it off effortlessly and carelessly. "I am your alpha and your omega. I am all your biggest secrets and all your most casual concepts, Yomi-san," said the disembodied head as Kaorin collapsed to the ground. A mysterious black powder filled the air. Yomi tried not to breathe it, but she had to breathe sooner or later, and she did. Yomi began to collapse with Kaorin's voice resonating in her head. "I... am... you..."

Some of the black powder got back into the unspilt internal organs of the dead Kaorin. The body got up from the floor, picked up its head, put it back on, and headed out the door, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

"So, would that make eggs a fruit?" asked Osaka. Kimura burst from seemingly nowhere. "BOTH FRUIT AND EGG ARE MEANT TO BE FERTILLIZED!!" Everyone backed up in surprise. "Excuse me, Kimura-sensei," said a mortified Chiyo. "Hurh?" Kimura turned toward Chiyo. Chiyo blushed a dark purple color from fear. "Umm," she said. "How'd you get in here?" Kimura blinked at her. "I used the front door," said Kimura. "How else?" Chiyo blinked back. "The front door?" she said. "I thought I closed and locked that!" Everyone looked over at the front door and saw that it was open.

* * *

Well, that be chapter 4. R&r&bh&blahblahblah&OMGKAORIN. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See disclaimer of chapter 1. 

Chapter 5: Blackness...

After an unnecessarily long period of time spent staring out the door, Chiyo broke the silence and fearful aura by getting out of her seat to close the door. As she approached the door, she felt something soft underneath her. She looked down at her feet and gasped in surprise and mortification to find Yomi lying underneath her feet. Naturally, she backed up. Yomi's eyes opened to reveal empty sockets. She stood up and began to grin from ear to ear, seeming somewhat unnatural and sinister. She reached out her arms and began to approach Chiyo. "H-hey, guys-" Chiyo began. Everyone turned their heads to Chiyo to reveal empty eye sockets and huge grins. Chiyo blinked. When she opened her eyes again, she found that her house was gone. Everything was gone, in fact. They were standing in pitch-black nothingness. Yomi and the others began to approach her. She felt a slow, sad, happy, angry, absolutely _twisted _wind against her face. It seemed to be speaking to her. She listened to the sound of the wind. "K... a... ri... A... ...in... Kao... rin... KAO... RI... N..." Osaka touched her cheek. "Kaorin forever," she said monotonously. Tomo then touched Osaka's cheek, Yomi touched Tomo's cheek, Sakaki touched Yomi's cheek, and Chiyo felt a strange surge of something that compelled her to touch Sakaki's cheek... "Kaorin," they all chanted. "Kaorin forever..."

* * *

Tomo, Osaka, Sakaki, and Chiyo were sitting at the table in Chiyo's mansion, once again talking about fruits. Chiyo was sleeping, however, and did not participate in the conversation. "Hey, Chiyo-chan," said Osaka. "You really ought to get more sleep at night so this doesn't have to happen... (Look who's talking. Anyway...) Hey, Chiyo-chan?" Osaka shook Chiyo's shoulder in an attempt to stir her, but had no such luck. "Hey," said Tomo. "Yomi-san's been gone for a while now. Where do you think she went?" Chiyo suddenly woke up. "Yomi-san was dead," she said, shivering and crying from what she was dreaming about. Everyone gasped. "Yomi-san's dead?!" asked Osaka as her eyes widened. Sakaki, however, noticed something that the others didn't. "What do you mean, '_was_' dead?" Everyone blinked and nodded as they thought about the situation. Tomo was the first to speak up. "Yeah," she agreed, "and how would you have known? You've been sleeping since she left, miss I-know-more-than-you-because-I'm-a-prodigy!" Chiyo looked around as her use of her nervous system rushed back to her conscious lobes. "Oh," said Chiyo. "I was sleeping..." Tomo sighed. "Yeah... Wow. You're sure quick," she said sarcastically. 

It was at that moment that Chiyo recalled that she had not gone to sleep in the first place. She began to think that perhaps she was dreaming at that very moment, but something told her that this was not the case. She got up. "I'm sorry, everyone," she said. "I need to be alone." With that, she left the table and went upstairs to her room. In her room, she saw a girl who looked like Kaorin crying in a corner and hovering a couple feet off the ground, which more than slightly disturbed Chiyo. "What's wrong, Kaorin?" she asked. Kaorin turned toward her. "Ch-chiyo... chan..." she sniffled. "For far too long, my life has lacked the light that all living creatures deserve..." Chiyo cocked her head. "Really?" she asked. Kaorin nodded sadly. "Sakaki-san was my idol... My queen... She was who I lived for." Chiyo nodded as a sign of comprehension. "But now school's over," Kaorin continued, "and her presence that, verily, my soul had so thrived on during the school year has disappeared... Now, as I sleep, my soul has fled my body searching for other sustenance..." Chiyo did not truly understand due to her being in an analytical state of mind, but she thought she sort of understood. Kaorin took this as a cue to continue. "But the wrong sustenance has populated my soul... In my ignorance, a demon has arisen out of my despair of a life that lacks the presence of Sakaki-san. It has spoken to me and given me a choice. If I am able to gather souls for it, it will arrange things so that I will be with Sakaki. However, I made the mistake of starting with giving it my own soul... Now, I am but a simple puppet in use by this demon to feed its deranged desires." Chiyo took this in bit-by-bit and slowly until she understood. "Wait," she said. "You aren't asleep. You're talking to me." Kaorin dropped to the ground, her head still in her arms as she sobbed. "That's because..." began Kaorin, as she lifted her head to reveal a face with buttons for eyes and a sinister grin, "That's because... This who you are talking to... It is not me... It is my soul."

Chiyo gasped at the ghastly sight of her face and backed up a few steps. "Chiyo-chan..." said Kaorin's soul. "Will you help me?" Chiyo backed into a wall and realized that she was trapped, and because Kaorin's soul did not seem as sinister as it looked, she decided to speak to it a bit more. "Wh-what can I help you with?" Chiyo stammered. "I... need something from you..." said Kaorin's soul, as it began to reach out to Chiyo. Chiyo backed up closer against the wall, sweating crazily. "I need," said the spirit, "your soul." Chiyo screamed as the spirit of Kaorin clenched its fist around her neck. Her scream was cut off, however, when the spirit's fist clenched tightly enough around her neck that her vocal cord was closed off. As Chiyo struggled to breathe, the spirit twisted its head around an entire 720 degrees before effortlessly pulling it off and emitting dark dust from her neck. "Good night, Chiyo-chan..." said the disembodied head. "Sleep well..." The spirit loosened its clutch around Chiyo's neck. Chiyo gasped for breath and accidentally inhaled the strange black dust...

But then, just as suddenly and mysteriously as before, Chiyo woke up in her bed as if it had all been a dream, yet had not gone to sleep in the first place...

* * *

"Hey," said Tomo. "Yomi-san and Chiyo-chan have both been gone for a while now... What do you suppose happened to them?" Osaka jumped up from her seat in a very serious matter. "They've been taken by Chiyo-chan's pigtails! They're in the flying saucer right now!" Tomo thought about this. Sakaki thought it was absolutely ridiculous, but didn't say anything, as per usual. "Hey, yeah," said Tomo. "I'll bet they're passing through the atmosphere about now." Osaka sat back down, then asked, "What's an atmosphere, Tomo-chan?" Chiyo walked down the stairs sleepily. "Hi, everyone..." she said. Osaka jumped from her seat again. "Hey, Chiyo-chan, did they do any experiments on you?" Chiyo stared at her. "Can I help you?" she asked in a confused way.

"Oh, hey," said Osaka. "Weren't we here to have a snow party, Chiyo-chan?" Chiyo recalled immediately. "Hey, yeah," she said. She got on her coat and boots and was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Hey, is everyone ready to go out?" Tomo leapt from her seat. "YEAH!" she shouted. "SNOOOOOOW PARTYYYYYY!!!! WO0T." Sakaki looked up from her drawing of two cats she called "Neko koneko." "I am ready," said Sakaki.

"I guess I'm ready," said Osaka. "Does this look ready-ish, Chiyo-chan?" Chiyo looked her over. "Yep," she said. They opened the door, and rather than snow, Chiyo saw blackness. "Alright, it looks _great!_" said Tomo. "LET'S GO!" "Wait," said Chiyo. "There's no snow..." Tomo looked at Chiyo as if she were a cow on a motorcycle in a clown suit eating a sandwich while balancing a giraffe on its head. "What?" she asked. "It's all snow out there!" Osaka blinked, and suddenly, everything went dark. "No, Chiyo-chan's right," she said. "It's all black." Chiyo jumped. "You can see it, too, Osaka-san? It's all dark and scary out there, and there isn't even any snow!" Osaka nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Fine," said Tomo. "You've always been crazy, anyway. Go on." Sakaki was already walking out into the snow. "Don't go," said Osaka. "The pie demons are out there with their unicycles! They'll throw their evil monkeys at you." Chiyo turned to Osaka, sighed, and turned back to Sakaki. "Sakaki-san! Please don't go out there! It's dark and scary and not very nice at all!" Sakaki turned toward them and blinked. Suddenly, everything went very dark...

* * *

Yep, that's the end of chapter 5! R&R&BH&COWS. XD 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See disclaimer of chapter 1.

Chapter 6: The end...?

Sakaki stopped. "Hey, what's the matter, Sakaki-san?" asked Tomo. "Don't tell me you actually_ believe _these idiots!" Sakaki turned around and headed back toward the house. "Sakaki-san?" Tomo called. "Don't go out there," called Sakaki. "It's nothing but darkness. There's no sense in going." Tomo turned her head away from Sakaki. "I'll show you all," she said. "I'll show you all that your ideas are ridiculous! There's plenty of snow out there! I'll have a snow party alone!" Tomo walked off in a huff. "You just watch!" she said. "I'll go away... Far, far away! I'll meet real friends who won't play tricks on me!" Osaka took a step forward. "Don't you think that's a bit over-dramatic?" she called. But by then, Tomo was too far off to hear her.

* * *

"Stupid Chiy-... Osa-... Sakak-... Everyone!" Tomo said as she walked down the icy road. "What makes them think I need them to have a snow party with?" she asked to nobody in particular. She sat down and thought. "Although..." she said, "it seems a bit boring here by myself..." She noticed a shadow move over her head. She looked up and caught a glimpse of something she probably would have preferred not to see as the someone that the something was attached to landed beside her. The someone looked incredibly like Kaorin, but her eyes were buttons, and her head was always hanging down as if she were depressed. 

"Hey, Tomo-chan," said the Kaorin-like person. "Wanna have a snow party together?" Tomo was shocked to see Kaorin there. "Kaorin!" she exclaimed. "I knew it! You're not only a lesbian! You're an alien freaky ghost thing, too!" "Kaorin" raised her head up and revealed her horrific face. Tomo gasped. "What happened to your face, Kaorin? You _are _Kaorin, right?" The creature thought about this. "I was," she said. "But now... I don't know who I am." Tomo cocked her head to one side. "What the hell?" she asked. "Now..." said the creature, "I am a horrible monster with no name that can describe it." Tomo was not confused for more than a couple moments. "Wait a minute... Is this about Sakaki-san?" The creature nodded. "I KNEW IT!" said Tomo. "Geez, Kaorin! Sakaki-san's all you ever friggin' think about!" Tomo began to go off into the world she's in when she boasts. "If you attracted more boys like I do, you wouldn't have to be tortured by your thoughts about anyone! You're just like Yomi-san. She can never attract any-" Yomi came out from behind a tree, grinning wildly, her eyes replaced by buttons. "What was that about who I can and cannot attract?" she hissed. Tomo gasped. "You're one to talk, Tomo-chan. You really are," said Yomi, who sounded unnaturally sick. "After all, you've already attracted two people who have a crush on you... In a way." Upon hearing this, Tomo was excited out of fear. "Who?" she asked. Yomi chuckled. "Us," she said. Tomo was about to tell Yomi that she already knew that and what a sicko she was and many, many other insulting things when Kaorin interrupted. "Yes... Tomo-chan... We want you to be one of us." Tomo wondered what they were talking about when Yomi held out a pair of black buttons and a needle and thread, all three polluting the air with the black dust all over them.

"Eww!" yelled Tomo. "No way I'm putting those on!" Yomi stared into her for about three seconds before pulling back her hand with the sewing material still in it. "Well, then," said Yomi. Kaorin took it upon herself to finish. "We'll just have to... take you by force." Yomi twisted her wrist around a couple full rotations and ripped it off while Kaorin clutched Tomo by the throat. "Wait! You're making a big mistake!" Tomo yelled. "Do you know who you're dealing with here? I'm Takino Tomo! I'm _the _Takino Tomo! You can't do this!" Yomi walked over to her, holding her disembodied hand in the hand she had left. "Oh," she said, "but perhaps you don't know just how well we can." With that, she lifted her severed arm over Tomo's mouth and stood there as her black blood poured in. Tomo suddenly felt very dizzy and passed out. Kaorin let go of her throat, Yomi put her hand back on and sewed buttons over Tomo's eyes, and, without saying another word as if they spoke only to terrify, both started off into the snowy woods as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

In the meantime, Chiyo, Osaka, and Sakaki were once again at Chiyo's house and were bored. Suddenly, Chiyo had an idea. "Oh!" cried Chiyo. Osaka and Sakaki turned to her. "How about we play a story-telling game?" Sakaki liked this idea. "What kind?" she asked. "Someone begins to tell a story," said Chiyo, "and then the next person continues the story from wherever the last story-teller left off!" Osaka and Sakaki nodded. The group let Sakaki start out, giving her what they called a "telling stick." "Once upon a time," she said, "there was a kitten named Jeff who lived on an intersection on a small sidewalk with..." Sakaki passed the stick to Chiyo. "A mouse named... Umm... Tomo," she finished not-so-creatively. "Every day, Tomo and Jeff would go down to the mirroring sidewalk and look for..." Chiyo passed the stick to Osaka. "Aliens," said Osaka. Chiyo and Sakaki heard this and were exasperated. "But they never had any luck... Until one night when the aliens... Found them. They came at 7:00 PM in the midst of winter... In a flying saucer the size of a giant..." Osaka passed the stick to Sakaki. "Puppy," finished Sakaki. "The giant-puppy-sized flying saucer landed near a port village at the end of the sidewalk in which..." Sakaki passed the stick to Chiyo. "There was a secret miniature wormhole leading to the other side of the world," she finished. "The aliens tossed down small cockroach-like devices that were made of pure..." Chiyo passed the stick to Osaka. "Corn," she finished. Chiyo and Sakaki collapsed. "What?" asked Osaka. "I like corn." 

"Hey," said Chiyo. "I wonder what happened to Yomi-san and Tomo-san... They've both been out for the longest time..." "They're probably doing okay," said Sakaki. "They're not the kind to get lost..." Chiyo looked out her window. "Hey, what's up with all the blackness?" she asked. "It's been like this for a long time..." Sakaki looked out the window and saw that, indeed, everything was still pitch-black. "It's the demons," said Osaka. "They've come for us." "But why?" asked Chiyo. Chiyo and Osaka froze when a knock came on the door. Sakaki, on the other hand, simply got up from her seat and went to answer it. "Wait!" Chiyo called. Sakaki began to turn the knob. "Wait! It's not safe! I know who it is! That's-" The door opened to reveal the mortifying figure of the doll-like soul of Kaorin standing in the doorway. "Sakaki-san..." said Kaorin. "Resistence is futile. There is nowhere to run. Give me your soul or I will take it." Kaorin took out a scythe with black blood dripping from the end. "I love you, Sakaki-san. I love you because your soul is beautiful. When I see something beautiful..." Kaorin pointed her scythe at Sakaki. "I take it." Sakaki shivered noticably. "Ah!" yelped Osaka. "I knew it all along! It _was _a demon!" Osaka ran toward Kaorin very angrily. "You're mean 'cuz you took our friends and turned them into mindless meatballs!" she yelled. It was at that moment that Yomi and Tomo sprung out of the ground in front of her. She ran right into them and fell over. "Go no further," began Yomi. "Lest you dare incur the wrath of our master," finished Tomo. Osaka gasped. "Tomo-chan! Yomi-san! Did they pour the meatball sauce on you yet?" Yomi and Tomo looked at each other in a confused manner and returned to Osaka. "Umm," said Yomi. "What?" asked Tomo.

Chiyo slowly took in all that was happening and remembered that Kaorin said that she was sleeping. "Wait," she said. She ran upstairs. "Do not let the pig-tailed girl escape!" cried Tomo. "Quite. Master needs all the sustenance she can get," said Yomi. Tomo floated after Chiyo as Yomi grabbed Sakaki by the throat. "Yaah!" cried Osaka. "What are you doing?!" Yomi punched Osaka in the face and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Chiyo rushed up the stairs as fast as possible and slammed the door to her room, lying against it and noticably panting. She looked to her left and was surprised to find Kaorin, Tomo, Yomi, and Sakaki, all of whom had buttons for eyes, freakish grins, and the ability to float. "This is the end for you, little girl," said Kaorin. Yomi held out sewing equipment and buttons, Sakaki pulled her hand off, and Tomo reached out for her neck. "Wait!" said Chiyo. "I don't want to play this game anymore, guys..." Yomi chuckled. "This isn't a game, Chiyo-chan..." Sakaki lifted her head. "This is reality. Reality can be pleasingly cruel." Suddenly, Chiyo had an idea. Kaorin was unconsciously using her soul to control these people. She was actually asleep somewhere. How do you wake someone up over long distance? Chiyo reached for the phone. "Hey," said Kaorin. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Tomo backed up to let her make what she thought would be the last phone call she would ever get to make. Chiyo snickered as she dialed Kaorin's number. "Wh-what?!" Kaorin gasped as the phone began to ring. Kaorin began to sublimate. "NOOOOOOoooooo..." Her yelling gradually got smaller and smaller until she was no more than a gas. Tomo, Yomi, and Sakaki passed out. Chiyo heard a click on the other end. "Hey, Chiyo-chan..." a sleepy voice said. "Can I help you?" "Hey, Kaorin," Chiyo said. "I'm having an all-day snow party at my house! Tomo-chan, Yomi-san, Osaka-san, and Sakaki-san are already here. Wanna come over?" Kaorin gasped. "Sakaki-san? Really?" "Yep!" said Chiyo. "OH, MY GOD!!" replied Kaorin in her natural squeaky voice. "I'll get my stuff!" 

And so, when Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki, and Osaka woke up, Kaorin was already there, everyone got their stuff together and went outside. Then, they all had the best snow party any of them had ever had, and everything was back to normal...

Or so it seemed... But hidden by the trees, a doll-like figure resembling Kaorin and carrying a scythe watched over them, carefully planning her next move...

* * *

Chapter 6! Is done! Woo hoo! And stuff! And yeah! And cowswhat? So anyway, r&r&bh&ukno&HMEEEEEEHMANAEIwhat? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See disclaimer in chapter 1.

Oh yeah, thx 4 teh reviews btw. Thanks a lot.

Anyway...

Chapter 7: Every end is a new beginning...

The "Kaorin" creature chuckled in the woods as it watched the humans play in Chiyo's front yard like little children. They knew something she knew, which wasn't going to trick her or them because they both knew it. That was that waking Kaorin up would stop the projection of her soul. However, the "Kaorin" creature knew something they didn't know... She was only Kaorin's soul because Kaorin's soul was her. But thanks to her recent prey, Tomo's soul, Yomi's soul, and Sakaki's soul were also her. And even once none of them were her due to Chiyo's action that caused her to lose grip of them, the twisted misery and broken heart of the real Kaorin were still her. She wouldn't go away until all these things were eliminated. Now that she had turned back into a solid form, the creature crept behind Chiyo's house.

* * *

Yomi rolled up a ball of snow. "Heads up, Chiyo-chan!" Yomi raised a snowball over her shoulder and suddenly felt something cold on the back of her head. The cold thing slid down the back of her neck. She angrily turned around to find Tomo and Osaka standing a good distance behind her. Osaka whistled an unsure and badly-pitched tune. Not noticing the suspicious tune, Yomi grabbed some snow and ran toward Tomo at full speed with her hands over her head. "TOMO-CHAAAN!" she yelled. She crashed the pile of snow over Tomo's head. Tomo brushed her head off and turned to Osaka, who was following bubble-like optical illusions with her eyes. "That was your fault!" she said. She gathered a pile of snow, threw it at Osaka, and ran off. 

Osaka came back to reality. "Wha? Huh?" she asked herself. She looked over at Sakaki, whom the pile of snow seemed to have come from. She made a snowball and threw it at Sakaki, who dodged it, causing it to hit Chiyo. Chiyo fell over, got back up, and threw a snowball at Sakaki. The snowball was then intercepted by Kaorin (not surprisingly), who then threw a snowball that was aimed for Chiyo, missed, and hit Osaka, who thought the snowball was from Chiyo. "Hey, Chiyo-chan," said Osaka. A snowball hit Chiyo from behind. Chiyo turned around to find Osaka and Yomi. Osaka whistled again. "Look out, Yomi," called Chiyo, who then threw a snowball at Yomi. Yomi ran after Chiyo, who ran under a tree. Tomo called Yomi's name, which caused her to turn her head. Stupidly, she continued running, and ran into a tree. However, the impact caused the branch to break off before Yomi noticed it was a branch. She turned away from Chiyo and looked at Tomo, who was laughing at her stupidity. She picked up some snow and ran towards her at full speed. When she got to Tomo, she double-chopped her on the head with her hand covered in snow.

"Hey, everyone," said Chiyo. "I'm going to go get a drink." She walked into the house and got a glass out of the cupboard. She turned the purifier on and ran the water while holding her glass under it, but what came out was not what she had expected. She had expected water. She got thick, black liquid. She figured that the purifier was extremely dirty on the inside, poured out the disgusting liquid, and turned the purifier off. She still got black liquid. She turned off the water, took off the tap, and looked dow n the pipe, in which she had cleverly had mirrors installed to angle her line of sight to the water source. On the other side, she saw something strange that she did not expect. She saw a doll-like figure resembling Kaorin with buttons for eyes and a demonic smile. Her right hand was in her left hand and was not attached to her body. She was holding her right arm over the water source, bleeding black blood into it. She peered down the hole and waved her disembodied right hand at Chiyo. Chiyo screamed, pulled her head away from the pipe, and stuck a marble in it to plug it up. She ran the water. On the other side of the pipe, black blood squirted in the Kaorin-like creature's face. Chiyo backed away from the pipe. "I... I..." she stammered. "I... think I'll have juice."

Chiyo opened the fridge and saw that it was on fire on the inside. The flames cleared away to reveal blackness. She peered into the blackness and saw the flames begin to regroup into a pattern that spelled out "K-A-O-R-I-N." She backed away and slowly closed the fridge. "You can get water from ice melting in your mouth, too..." she muttered in a frightened manner. She opened the freezer, but as soon as she did, the freezer exploded in her face, leaving a dark pattern of charcoal spelling out "K-A-O-R-I-N" on her face. Chiyo coughed, causing the charcoal to fall off. It was only then that she decided that perhaps she wasn't all that thirsty. With that, she opened the door to go outside, but found that it was very dark outside. She peered into the darkness, but strangely enough, she could see nothing. She went over to her backpack to get out her emergency flashlight and pointed it out the door. When she turned it on, however, she could see nothing out the door. The light just sort of disappeared into the darkness. She turned it off and put it away, thoroughly perplexed. Curious, she reached into the darkness. She couldn't feel anything. She was reluctant to do this, but the only step left that she could think of in the scientific process to finding out what was in the darkness was to enter it. She shivered as she entered the darkness, which was significantly colder than her house. She continued through until she began to hear footsteps behind her. The footsteps behind her began to speed up. She began to move a bit faster, as well. Eventually, both she and the footsteps were running at full speed. Chiyo cried and shivered as the footsteps came closer. She looked behind her and saw the Kaorin-like creature, who was very close behind her and had her arms extended and a scythe in one hand. "Why'd this all happen?" she asked. "Why did we have to be the victims of this?! What does this mean?!" Just as she screamed this, everything got very bright around her. The brightness cleared away. She saw her house around her. She looked out the door. "Hey, Chiyo-chan!" yelled Tomo. "What took ya?"

Chiyo exited the house to once again play with her friends, a bit disappointed that she didn't find out what the meaning was of everything that was going on, but not bewildered in the least due to the previous occurrences that day. "The tap wasn't working," she said unsurely and slightly insincerely. Tomo looked her over carefully. "You're hiding something..." she said. "Hey, Tomo-chan," said Yomi. Tomo turned around just in time to get a face-full of snow. "Why, you-" Tomo began to call Yomi a bad name, but was interrupted by the entrance of more snow into the center of her face. "Hey!" she yelled. She bent over and gathered up some snow, which she began to throw, but dropped behind her back and onto Chiyo's head. "Oops," she said. "Sorry, Chiyo-chan." "That's okay," said Chiyo as she wiped the snow off her face. "But okay or not, you'll be sorry anyway in a few moments!" Chiyo laughed as she picked up a lump of snow and threw it at Tomo. Tomo laughed. Then, Chiyo and Tomo both gathered up snow in each hand. Chiyo threw hers at Kaorin and Osaka, and Tomo threw hers at Sakaki and Yomi. Soon enough, the snow party had returned to its original state of being an extreme fun-fest.

The dirty-faced Kaorin doll looked out to them in disgust from behind a tree. Ever since she was created from the misery Kaorin would have had if she had known she couldn't be with Sakaki, it had always disgusted her to see people having fun. As she hid behind the tree, she would have been thinking about what her plan was going to be, but she had already thought of it all very thoroughly... Oh, yes... She chuckled a purely malicious and morally disgusting laugh and walked through the outer house wall beside her, making a small splash as if the wall were made of nothing more than water. One of the girls would have to come in sooner or later...

* * *

Tomo got up from the ground. "My snow angel's the best!" she shouted. She walked over to Yomi's snow angel. "Yomi-san's is nice, too. It's nice and deep because she's so heavy!" Yomi growled, but resisted the urge to double-chop Tomo over the head. Sakaki got up and looked at hers. Chiyo, who had completed hers long before by making use of the movement patterns of snow, walked over to Sakaki to look at hers with her. It looked more like a hawk than an angel. "Wow, Sakaki-san," she said. "Is there anything about you that's not cool?" Sakaki simply shrugged. "Probably," she said. Kaorin suddenly jumped out of nowhere. "Sakaki-san is so _cool! Again!_" she squealed in sheer pleasure. Chiyo yelped. "You scared me!" she complained. "Again..." Suddenly, they all heard a mutter coming from Osaka, who was still making her snow angel. They looked over to find her sleeping on her unfinished creation. Shadows dropped over their faces as they paused for several seconds before turning slowly back to their conversation. "Hey," said Yomi. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get something from my backpack." Yomi walked up to the front door of the mansion-like house and opened it. She unzipped her backpack and reached into it. "Where's my electric pen..." she thought as she contemplated the prank she would play on Osaka. She noticed that her backpack had become bottomless; she could fit her whole arm into it! Curious, she placed her other arm into it, followed by her head, and dove in...

* * *

OMFG BACKPACK DIVING?! Anyway, that's el fin de seccione siete (woot). R&R&BH/not. Or yeah. So what happened now?


	8. Chapter 8

Heya there! Thx 4 teh reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating much... So, umm, yeah.

Chapter 8: The End

Somewhere between the great dive taken into her backpack and after five minutes of falling through her backpack, Yomi went from bewildered to very, very annoyed. "Dang it!" she yelled. "Why can't I just land already?!" It was as if the gods heard her plea, considering the fact that as soon as she had said "already," she landed face-first on a hard white floor made of who-knows-what in a huge white room made of seemingly nothing. She struggled to get up and succeeded in standing. Her face stung as it bled mildly. She had no serious injuries, but her superficial ones were in very uncomfortable places.

Yomi looked around, puzzled. She wondered when her backpack had become so very large. She began to walk away, looking for her electric pen and/or a way out. She was thankful that she had no serious injuries. Had she landed directly on the ground, she may have died. Instead, her fall was broken by... She looked behind her to see what it was. By... She touched the invisible so-called "object." Concentrated air? An invisible cushion? No... Not concentrated air or an invisible cushion... But what? Whatever it was, it made a splashing sound as she put her hand through it. She was amazed. It felt just like water! She swished her hand around in it and felt something else. She grabbed it and lifted it up. It was her electric pen! Surely by then it was soaked, though... As soon as she grabbed it, everything grew, if possible, even brighter. Yomi closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, the brightness had subsided, and she found herself directly outside her bottomless backpack. She began to leave, snickering as she clutched the electric pen, but then realized something as the sting returned to the injuries on her face. "Crap," she said. "I'd better clean those out..." She went over to the sink and turned on the sink, looking around to make sure that she was in the right house. Her hands began to fill up with the black, high-viscosity liquid that she thought was water but hadn't bothered to check on before she raised it to her face. The black liquid entered her incisions. The nervous cords behind her eyes detached from her eyes, which rolled so far back into her head that they rolled out of her sockets. Her head hung down, her limbs hung down, and she began to chuckle. Now, I'm going to write what she said in a script format to make it actually funny.  
Yomi: Gehe... Hehe... HEAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAaaaaack. (cough) Oww... ;-;  
Alrighty, then. You get the picture, right? Okay, then. As I was saying...

Yomi took a seat as she was instructed by the black liquid that had invaded her brain. The life-sized Kaorin-like evil plush with buttons for eyes suddenly appeared as if she had been produced by a hologram machine and walked over to the sink. She put a plug in the drain, patted Yomi on the head, and pointed to the counter edge. A piece of paper and a pencil appeared. She took the pencil, wrote something on the paper, put the pencil back, and vanished, pointing to Yomi as she did so.

Yomi's retinas, corneas, and other such organs reattached themselves to her eyeballs, which rolled back into their sockets. She felt horrible. She thought that maybe her cuts were infected, but she raised her hand up to feel them, and they weren't there. She tried to remind herself what had been going on. She dove into her backpack... She got her electric pen... There was brightness, and then she found herself back in Chiyo's house... Then, she cleaned out her cuts... She couldn't remember what had happened then. Since one cannot remember what has yet to happen, she logically assumed that she was still cleaning her cuts. However, her complete lack of cuts proved otherwise. She looked over at the sink. The "water" was running, but rather than water, the tap was emitting thick, disgusting black liquid. She began to turn it off when she noticed a note. She read it.

_Dear guests and self,_

_The water is on and overflowing for experimental purposes. I have had pipes installed underneath the carpet that lead back to the sink and have devices in said pipes that measure all properties of a liquid. I wish to discover and confirm the properties of this strange liquid._

_Love, Chiyo_

Yomi examined it. It didn't look like Chiyo's handwriting, but she decided to trust it. She turned the "water" back on. She snickered and clutched the electric pen to her chest as she went back outside to "play" with Osaka. She walked over to Osaka (who was still sleeping, F.Y.I.), pen in hand, chuckling insincerely. "Hi, Yomi-san," said Chiyo. "Where'd you go?" "Dunno," said Yomi. "I think I dove into my backpack, as weird as that sounds..." Chiyo gasped. "How did you do it, Yomi-san? Are you magic?" "Dunno," replied Yomi once again. Yomi and Chiyo stood like statues for at least seven seconds before their motionless staring at each other in silence was interrupted by the noise of a truck going by. "Hey," said Yomi. "I'm gonna go do whatever." "Kay. Bye!" Chiyo waved as Yomi walked off.

Yomi approached Osaka as quietly as possible, clutching the pen. She breathed harder as she leaned over Osaka with her hand on the button. Tomo ran up to her and kicked her, laughing happily and evilly. Yomi fell over and pressed the button, shocking both Osaka and herself. Osaka awoke abruptly. "PIGTAILS!!!" she yelled. Everybody stared at her in confusion. Osaka rubbed her eyes and stood up. She looked around her. "Hiya, Yomi-san," she said as she waved to Yomi. "'Sup, Osaka-san," said Yomi. Osaka got up. "Hey, it's not nice to stare..." she said. Everyone then looked away and continued with their affairs. They played in the snow for the rest of the day. It was midnight when everyone finally felt tired. They all lined up in front of the front door. Chiyo began to open the door when Kaorin shuddered. "Wait," she said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Chiyo pulled her hand away. "What's wrong, Kaorin? Did something happen?" Tomo shoved Chiyo out of the way. "Aww, let her go and hide if she's scared!" Tomo swung open the door, causing thick black liquid to burst out and flood the streets. Everyone's mouths were open in awe. The black liquid splashed all over them and got in their mouths. Kaorin's forehead suddenly glowed very brightly. She hugged Sakaki. "Umm," said Sakaki. "Excuse me, wha-" The black liquid hit them and evaporated. Kaorin let go of Sakaki. More black liquid flooded them and got in Sakaki's mouth. Everyone's eyes rolled back in their heads except Kaorin's. Kaorin looked around and saw that she was surrounded. The demonic doll-like imitation of Kaorin fell from the sky, touched Kaorin on the forehead, and said, "Good job." The doll vanished. Everyone's eyes rolled back into their sockets. "Wait," said Kaorin. "Who are you?!" she called into the air. "You will learn," said the voice of the doll, "if you promise to never forget this day... If you promise to never forget me." Kaorin looked into the sky and smiled. "I promise," she said. Yomi walked up to her. "Hey," she said. "Who are you talking to?" "Umm, nobody," she said. She turned away. "I promise never to forget you... Chiyochichi."

So... That's the end. Thanks for reading! Unless any1 wants me to continue this. Then I will. p


End file.
